


A Reckless Mistake

by Breeachu



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Archery, Blood, Blood and Injury, Gen, Minor Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 02:50:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14392701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breeachu/pseuds/Breeachu
Summary: Just some important backstory for my Fire Emblem: OC Cressida. She's a Nohrian Bow Knight that will follow Corrin/Kamui regardless of which side they choose!Feel free to leave comments if you enjoyed reading!





	A Reckless Mistake

"I'd like you to practice your archery today, lieutenant." Xander approaches Cressida slowly.  "I am aware that since your promotion, you have not had time to practice the new skills you are required to possess."  
  
Cressida straightens her posture. "Yes, commander. You are correct, but I will not let you down milord."  
  
"Alright, I'll leave you to it then." He turns, and leaves Cressida alone to practice.  
  
Nearly an hour passes, and Cressida has been training nonstop, with taking a break being the last thing in her mind.  
  
"Come on Cressida, you can do this," said her internal monologue as she wipes sweat from her forehead. "Just hit the target near the center consistently a few more times, and then show Lord Xander your progress. Then you can be done for the day... hopefully."  
  
As Cressida aligns her next arrow, she has a muscle spasm in her hand, making her let loose the arrow prematurely. The metal fletching of the arrow catches her bottom lip, and she misses the target horribly. "Ha- gods, that hurt...!" She quickly wipes at her mouth, but finds no blood across her fingers. "Gods..."  
  
Cressida continues on for several more minutes, unaware that her lip had started bleeding profusely, dripping down her chin and neck. She finally hits a bullseye, but then suddenly has a dizzy spell, making her lose her balance and fall on her backside. "Ugh... what...?" Only now does she notice how horribly she has been bleeding. "What?! I thought- but- oh, oh gods!" Cressida tries to calm herself down as Xander approaches her, with Laslow in tow.  
  
"Lieutenant, is something the matter-" Xander's eyes widen slightly at the sight of Cressida’s condition. "Lieutenant, just what happened here?!"  
  
"U-uh, L-lord Xander! I mean Commander! I was just practicing my archery like you ordered me to, milord! And I..." Cressida sputtered out, frantically trying to put pressure on her wound as to stop it from bleeding.  
  
"I was aware of that! That doesn’t explain the bleeding wound on your face! Why didn't you summon me or _anyone_ to get a healer for you? Laslow, please, go fetch Elise: and be quick about it."

"Yes milord." Laslow quickly bows before rushing to go find Lady Elise.

"My wound... uh- well, I felt pain when the fletching crossed my face after a muscle spasm, but I didn't see blood when I checked it with my hand, milord!" Cressida stands back up, and has both hands covering her face and chin. "I thought I'd be fine to just continue then but... I-I should have called someone over regardless. My only intention was to try and impress-"  
  
Xander cuts her off, clearly angry. "You won't impress anyone if you’re found dead because of blood loss!"

"..." Cressida blinks slowly, and takes a deep breath. "You're right, milord."  
  
Laslow finally returns with Elise alongside him. "You needed me, big brother?" Elise asks Xander, not aware of Cressida behind him.  
  
Xander sighs and steps to the side, nodding towards Cressida.  
  
Elise gasps, and understands why she was brought here. "Right, I'm on it!"

\----------

Cressida's lip is healed to the point that it stops bleeding after a few minutes.  
  
Before Elise leaves, she quietly speaks with Cressida. "Cressida right?” She nods. “Pretty name!” Elise clears her throat. “Anyways, I healed your lip as much as I can. I’m sorry, but it's going to scar..." Elise frowns, as Cressida nods in understanding. “I can give you some ointment to lessen it’s appearance but-”  
  
"It's alright, milady.” Cressida pauses, realizing she cut her off. “I apologize, but there’s no need for that. This scar is just the first of many. Thank you for your help." Cressida gives Elise a small smile as she begins to turn away.  
  
"No need to be sorry, and it's no problem!" Elise exclaims, before waving goodbye and exiting the room.  
  
Xander approaches Cressida again after checking up on some of the other soldiers. "Your name is Cressida, correct?"  
  
Cressida gulps, remembering how mad he was with her earlier. "Y-yes, Lord Xander?"  
  
Xander sighs. "I apologize for yelling at you like that. You didn't deserve my anger. You were only doing as I told you." He places a hand on her shoulder, and makes clear eye contact. "But I cannot stress enough that you won't help anyone by dying while in practice."  
  
Cressida's cheeks turn a light shade of pink, due to the closeness of the handsome prince. "You're right milord, it was a reckless mistake, and I assure you that it won't happen again."  
  
Xander sighs in contentment. "Thank you. Now, please go get some rest, and I'll see you here tomorrow for more training."  
  
"Y-yes milord!" Cressida, bows deeply, before running off to her quarters.


End file.
